1. Field of Invention
The present invention generally relates to automotive vehicle trim components and more particularly an energy absorbing trim component fastening system. This fastening system features new and improved fastening units or clip constructions that augment attachment of the trim component to the support structure and operation of the component when impacted.
2. Description of Related Art
Interior trim components have been used on vehicles for finely finishing the interior of the passenger compartment thereof and for dissipating energy when impacted.
Patel U.S. Pat. No. 5,641,195, and Welch U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,195, are both examples of related prior art. Patel et al discloses an invention in which a trim component is mounted to a structural member through the use of energy absorbing, cantilevered fingers and fastening clips. The Welch disclosure describes a system in which an interior trim component is mounted on a structural pillar, but is separated therefrom by a one piece energy absorbing bracket. While these patents disclose various constructions for fastening trim components to interior support structures of automobiles, they do not provide a fastening system which meets new and higher standards for quickly and securely attaching energy absorbing finishing trim to interior support structures and for enhancing operation of the energy absorbing construction of the trim component after installation as in the present invention.